


日久生情 03

by AbeReiko



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbeReiko/pseuds/AbeReiko





	日久生情 03

　　03  
　　  
　　一缕光顺着没拉好的窗帘透过来，爬上了绿谷出久的脸，他缓缓睁开了眼，意识到已经是早晨了，下意识地想要坐起来的时候，腰部传来的酸麻感顺着脊髓一路蔓延到大脑，差点让他眼前一黑，也把他的思想从一片混沌中拽进了现实。  
　　“啊疼疼疼疼……”  
　　绿谷出久捂着后腰小心地坐了起来，脸色一阵白一阵红。  
　　他昨晚到底他妈的干了什么……  
　　对了，标记！  
　　他的手下意识地去抚摸后颈，手指下的皮肤完好无损，淡淡的信息素已经不似昨晚那样浓烈。  
　　正在他发呆的时候，幼驯染狂暴的声音从客厅里传来。  
　　“废久！你醒了吗！都他妈十点了！”  
　　绿谷出久脑子当机了一下，才意识到自己昨晚居然真的让人家睡了沙发。  
　　而且没给他找被子和枕头。  
　　完了。  
　　一阵脚步声从厅堂传了过来，由远及近，再一抬头，绿谷出久看见爆豪胜己正站在门口，斜靠在门框上。  
　　——穿的是他的绿色欧鲁迈特印花优衣库限定款。  
　　“你个傻屌到底要睡到什么时候？滚起来，做饭。”  
　　“小胜你……你一直没吃东西吗？”  
　　闻言，爆豪胜己的脸色立马黑了下去。  
　　“你这蠢话是什么意思？”他的语气里满是暴躁，“妈的，昨晚把老子当保姆使唤来使唤去，让老子睡他妈的沙发，现在还把我当你妈给你做饭？！想的倒他妈美。”  
　　“不！不是……我的意思是……”  
　　绿谷出久在心里欲哭无泪。  
　　“醒了就赶紧给我起床做饭！”  
　　“对，对不起！”  
　　爆豪胜己重重地哼了一声，踩着拖鞋走出了屋子，徒留绿谷出久像个智障一样，眼睛瞪得斗大盯着他的背影。  
　　他扶着腰从床上坐起来，也跟着走出了卧室。  
　　客厅里，爆豪胜己坐得闲散，像个等服务生端菜上桌的大爷。  
　　“鸡蛋火腿三明治可以吗？”  
　　“随便，不挑。”  
　　“好的。”  
　　他小小地在心里叹了口气，机械地在爆豪胜己的目光之下走进了厨房。蹲下拉开柜门之后，他的手胡乱地在里面摸索，手下传来哗啦哗啦翻东西的声音，而他的心却早已飘到十万八千里之外。  
　　绿谷出久的心里堵着一大堆问题，憋得他简直要爆炸。  
　　和爆豪胜己之间的对话，正常到让他觉得匪夷所思的程度，可是除此之外还有什么能说的呢？  
　　绿谷出久真实抓狂。  
　　要是他能把时间调回到三天以前，他一定会竭尽最大的努力克制住自己心里的小九九，拿起那盒该死的避孕药旁边的抑制剂，直接回家。  
　　门外突然传来了一阵脚步声。  
　　“干啥？找他妈个面包要这么久吗？”  
　　爆豪胜己的声音跟着他的人进了厨房。  
　　“都跟你说了快点你……啥！？”  
　　绿谷出久蹲在地上抬起头，一脸委屈地看着爆豪胜己，柜子大大地敞开着，露出空空如也的内核。  
　　“不是，那个……”  
　　他的声音细弱蚊蝇。  
　　“家里的东西好像……吃完了……”  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　 “钥匙给老子。不然一会还他妈要按门铃。”  
　　“这样的话我跟你一起去不就行了吗？”  
　　“你？”爆豪胜己背对着他换衣服，头也不抬，“别逗了吧，就你那腰杆，出个门再折了？”  
　　绿谷出久立马红着脸低下了头。  
　　“我走了，你他妈干点正事，别越坐越傻。”  
　　这话说完，伴随着响亮的“砰”，门在绿谷出久面前关上了。  
　　他立刻瘫到沙发上，将自己通红的脸埋进了靠背。  
　　混蛋，居然就这么自然地讲出来了。  
　　“搞什么啊，这样不就显得只有我一个人在烦恼吗……小胜真是……”  
　　他闭上了眼睛，脸上的潮红久久无法褪去，内心升腾起的绝不仅仅是羞赧。  
　　绿谷出久的分化期来的非常晚，高三的那一年，他们的关系有所缓和，终于可以像正常的同学一样交流，偶尔甚至还会切磋一招两式。结果就在绿谷出久觉得两个人的关系可能会像是两条平行线一样，一直并肩永无交集，直到最后他们都找到了心爱的姑娘的时候，出乎意料的分化结果却降临了。  
　　他是Omega。  
　　得知这个消息的绿谷出久并没有消沉，反而很开心。时代变了，特效抑制剂的开发让Omega们也拥有了能够正常工作的能力，不少Omega天生的身体素质其实就很好，只是被冗长的发情期所限，不能够得到发挥。比这个重要的是，爆豪胜己是个Alpha啊！他们一A一O。表面看来，简直是天造地设的一对！  
　　……本该是这样的发展啊。  
　　他喜欢爆豪胜己，这是他早就知道的事。起初他对于他的幼驯染只是抱着“好好说话”以及“超越对方”的期待，然而当他意识到他的目光越来越集中在对方宽阔的肩背，结实的臂膀，以及腰腹的肌肉线条时，傻子都知道这不仅仅是憧憬了。  
　　他渴望着他，是不掺水的性欲，以及真挚的喜欢。  
　　绿谷出久的身体里情不自禁地又涌起了一阵悸动。  
　　身体好热，好热……尽管体表冷汗直冒，内部的火却始终无法熄灭。  
　　“唔……”  
　　唇边溢出的呻吟声稍稍拉回了他的一丝理智。  
　　发情期比他想象的来的要可怕得多，要么吃抑制剂，要么接受Alpha的标记，不可能一劳永逸。然而两项能够救命的宝物此时他一个都没有，眼下昨天晚上才褪去的热潮又有要抬头的趋势。  
　　而绿谷出久又是每次发情期都按时使用抑制剂的五好Omega，想要干点坏事的时候，就会变得异常痛苦。  
　　此时他光是想想对方的样子，都几乎要射了出来。  
　　手指微微颤抖着撩起自己宽松的睡衣，他红着脸，想象着昨天晚上的种种场面，他是如何对自己的幼驯染张开双腿，在他的身上放肆地扭着屁股，喊着他的名字射了一次又一次……  
　　冰凉的指尖贴上了自己滚烫的阴茎，触碰到那热度的时候，绿谷出久几乎打了个哆嗦。  
　　他尽了最大的努力将注意力集中在了抚慰在分身的手上。自己的时候做的习以为常的事，此时却举步维艰。他慢慢地，用五指握住柱身，想象着爆豪胜己的手覆在自己手上，引导着他。  
　　一只手握阴茎根部，另一只轻轻覆在粗皮上，慢慢地，使劲地向上一推。这刺激让绿谷出久浑身战栗了一下。他从未在发情期的时候进行自泄，这种快感对他来说，还是头一遭。  
手指顺着包茎向上游走，抵在龟头上，拇指挂瘙嫩肉的动作稍微有点急切了。他喘息着，捏搓着冠部的动作起先还带有保留，到后来，则彻底放肆地投入了自慰的欢愉之海。  
　　“哈啊……小、小胜……”  
　　他想象着爆豪胜己的手指抚慰过他脆弱的分身。  
生理性的泪水顺着皮肤滑落下来，在柔软的布制垫子上砸出个泪坑，绿谷出久伸出手捂着嘴，他情不自禁地伸出舌，舌尖如同羽刷一般拂过手掌心，快感从四肢百骸传到过来，足尖，下体，手，腰，最后汇聚在一起，让他的大脑炸成一团浆糊。  
　　手上又急促地撸动了几下，绿谷出久猴急地射了出来，白色的精液包裹着自己的手指，他不敢看身下到底是怎样一副狼狈的光景。  
　　“唔，啊、啊——”  
　　曲起的脚趾勾在一起，他喘息着，试图分散自己那小小的身体里炸裂的快感。  
　　不够，还是不够。  
　　无论怎么自慰，滚烫的身体总是得不到满足，当指尖刷过后穴的时候，绿谷出久咬住了手指。  
　　如果小胜在这里……  
　　他的笑声，他温热的手，如同点火一样，游移在他的皮肤上，爆豪胜己是操纵着火的魔法师，他的一行一动都那么轻而易举地撩拨起绿谷出久心头的火。肌肉线条清晰的臂膀，钢铁一样可靠的双肩，以及抵在他后穴上修长的手指……  
　　他紧闭着双眼，手指下意识的在自己的后穴入口处按摩着。  
　　一直以来它是如此的隐秘，然而昨天晚上，他向着另一个男人张开了双腿，那是他从小到大一直喜欢的人。  
　　“小胜……”  
　　绿谷出久忍不住又一次去呼唤着这个名字。  
　　耳边响起了轻微的声音。  
　　然而他实在无暇顾忌这个，发情期折磨的他要疯了，全身上下每一个细胞都在幻想着爆豪胜己，暴露出的后穴在空气中一张一合，仿佛在等待着谁的邀约。他睁开迷蒙的双眼，水雾浸漫的绿色瞳仁里映着一个影子。那永远是个背影，他总是下意识地想要伸出手去够，追不上，抓不到。  
　　想见他，想靠近他，想要用自己抚慰他，融为一体，仿佛永世不要分开，渴望更加接近的体温，以及更加真实而有血有肉的存在。  
　　这么想着，绿谷出久视线彼端似乎真的出现了一个人，朝他走过来，手里还拎着东西，看起来是那么的……  
　　真实！  
　　他立马坐了起来，燥热的血液一瞬间冷却了下来。  
　　“小胜！”  
　　只见爆豪胜己正环抱着双手站在他面前，买来的东西装在袋子里，放在脚下。  
　　“嚯，玩得挺大啊。”  
　　他脸上的表情似笑非笑，但是声音却昭示着他已经生气了。  
　　“你脑子里装的都是啥？吃饭睡觉撸管管？”  
　　“不是……可是……”  
　　可是并没有好转啊。  
　　他眨着眼睛试图引起幼驯染的同情。  
　　“帮，帮我……”  
　　“帮屁，吃药。”  
　　爆豪胜己“砰”地将袋子往茶几上一墩，刚买的抑制剂从袋子里滚了出来。  
　　“诶……现在吃吗？”  
　　绿谷出久窘迫地看了看自己一片狼藉的下半身。  
　　“现在吃。”  
　　爆豪胜己面无表情地看着他。  
　　“能不能……不吃……”  
　　话音还没落绿谷出久就挨了幼驯染重重地一记眼刀。  
　　“啊？！”  
　　“现在吃起效还要好久啊！那个时间上……明显……”  
　　明显是被你上解决速度更快，但这样的话无论如何绿谷出久都说不出口。  
　　“不行。”  
　　哈？  
　　“为什么！”  
　　“不行就是不行，哪他妈那么多为什么！”  
　　绿谷出久急了。眼看那头爆豪胜己站得跟尊佛一样，他不顾自己裤子还挂在双腿之间，爬起来去拉他的手。  
　　不成想却被甩开了，绿谷出久锲而不舍地去拽，结果一个挥空，手指卡到了对方的裤腰上。  
　　唰——  
　　映入绿谷出久瞪得老大的眼睛里的，是一条黑色的平角内裤。看起来像是爆豪胜己的，实际上也的确是……  
　　爆豪胜己明显也傻了，嘴微微张开，愣了半天，硬是没有骂出半个脏字。  
　　时间在这一刻凝固了。  
　　五秒之后爆豪胜己现行反应了过来。  
　　“你，你他妈的……”  
　　搁在平时绿谷出久一定要把这一刻拍下来，自家惜字如金的幼驯染居然被他气的结巴了。  
　　这下迫真扯平，两个人都是光着屁股了，准确来说爆豪胜己状况还好一点，毕竟还没遛鸟。  
　　绿谷出久这头还一脸懵逼，他呆呆地放下手，看着幼驯染铁青的脸色，半天才想起来应该先道个歉。  
　　“对不起……嗯？”  
　　等等。  
　　他的视力还算不错，因此轻而易举地发现，对方原本穿着的是宽松的运动裤，因此并不是非常明显，现在这裤子被他失手干掉之后，谈露出的却是一个小小的帐篷。  
　　绿谷出久看的两眼发直，老半天，才恍然大悟地捂住嘴，伸出手指着爆豪胜己的下半身。  
　　“操你妈看什么看！”  
　　“你！你！你明明！”  
　　他差点当场笑出声。  
　　搞什么！这人明明对自己有反应，居然还要让他吃药？这是什么人？到嘴的肥肉不吃？！  
　　“你什么你！”爆豪胜己的手心里泛出噼里啪啦的爆炸，“吃药！”  
　　“不吃！”  
　　绿谷出久嘟起了嘴，执著地跟权威抬杠。  
　　“你吃不吃？！”  
　　“就是不吃！”  
　　“妈的你个死人，老子不会给你打119的！”  
　　“不打就不打！”  
　 他当然知道爆豪胜己不会真的去打急救电话（要是他有个好歹的话）桌上放着抑制剂，边上有个Alpha，就在这种情况下沙发上还躺着个绝赞发情中快要死翘翘的Omega？医护人员的表情必然是妈的智障.jpg  
　　良久，久到绿谷出久觉得爆豪胜己的怒气槽要爆炸的时候，他突然听见了一声愤怒的低吼。爆豪胜己一脚将他踹到了沙发的靠背里，泄愤一样狠狠地碾了几下。  
　　“你这废久……真他妈有趣！”  
　　“唔唔唔——”  
　　Omega好不容易才从沙发里拔出自己通红的脸。  
　　“先说好，老子没有安全套。”  
　　“没关系……反正是我先……”  
　　“你这混蛋的意思是成为职英之前怀孕也无所谓吗！”  
　　闻言，绿谷出久眨了眨大眼睛。  
　　“可是我相信你啊。”  
　　爆豪胜己的脸立马黑了。  
　　绿谷出久一个打挺从躺尸状态坐了起来，伸出的手落到了幼驯染的肩上，爆豪胜己挨着他的腿边坐了下来。  
　　空气中出现了若有若无的香气，Alpha的信息素也被他的发情期引导了出来。他任由自己醉在了这一片气息之中，身体微微向前倾，在他还没反应过来之前，火热的唇已经贴上了对方的。  
　　这下可是彻底没了借口了，要说昨晚可以被当成擦枪走火处理，现在又算什么呢？朋友？炮友？还是以朋友为前提的炮友？绿谷出久的脑子很乱，但他知道，等这波操作结束，他们的关系绝对彻底恢复不到像从前那样铁了。  
　　最终，绿谷出久脑子里代表邪恶的小人一拳揍死了代表善良的小人。  
　　去他妈的友情吧！那是爱情！  
　　他试探性的伸出舌，描绘着对方美好的唇形。就在他陶醉于薄薄的，来自Alpha的信息素之际，领子突然被人扯了起来。  
　　爆豪胜己往后撤了一点点，下一秒，他狠狠地咬上了绿谷出久的嘴唇，厮磨的双唇仅仅温存了片刻，嘴巴就被强硬地撬了开来。Omega的惊呼被吞在了喉间，湿热的舌长驱直入，掠夺着口腔里的每一寸芳香的领土。  
　　绿谷出久吃力的配合着他，下巴被狠狠地钳着，疼痛的感觉被堵在了心口，说不出来咽不下去。于是他更加投身于到这个亲吻之中。双手不自觉地环住了Alpha的腰，顺着紧实的背攀上了他的肩，他将自己锁在了幼驯染以及沙发之间，不给自己逃脱的可能。  
　　还暴露在空气中的性器突然遭到了无情的揉捻，绿谷出久忍不住呻吟了一声，这刺激让他下意识得往后靠，然而后脑被爆豪胜己一锁。  
　　修长的手指绕道脸颊侧边，顺着软软的脸蛋向后抚过，指尖在耳朵后面一环一环的画着圈，时而点在耳垂，时而停在耳廓。  
　　良久，爆豪胜己才放开被亲的七荤八素两眼发直的绿谷出久，哼了一声。  
　　“有那个引诱老子的胆，却连高级点的亲吻都不会吗？”  
　　绿谷出久睁开迷离的双眼，瞪了他一眼，却一句话都反驳不出来。  
　　爆炸了，他真的要被这个男人点炸了。眉，眼，双颊，再到嘴唇，爆豪胜己身上的一切他都想要好好刻印在脑海里，在生命的最深处。他觉得若是自己的脑子这会被撬开了，那里装的一定全是爆豪胜己的名字。  
　　爆豪胜己扯起了自己的T恤，指了指自己的昂扬。  
　　“用嘴给老子做。”  
　　绿谷出久的脸立刻就红了。他的目光在爆豪胜己的双腿间犹疑了一会，委屈地看着他。  
　　“真的要这样吗？”  
　　“搞清楚你的立场啊，现在可是你在求着我。”  
　　闻言，绿谷出久翻了他一个白眼。  
　　这是爆豪胜己常年的老毛病了，以至于如今听来都只是觉得不痛不痒。  
　　他伸出手，有点颤抖地去解对方的内裤，手指刚刚接触到皮肤的时候，爆豪胜己抓住他的手使劲往下一拽，早已挺立的分身迫不及待地跳了出来，差点拍打上了他的脸颊。  
　　“哇……”  
　　绿谷出久小小地惊呼了一下，就算零距离地感受过这根东西的热度和硬挺，真实看见的时候还是要为它的尺寸所震惊，他实在很想伸出手去丈量一下这个长度。然而马上他就感受到了爆豪胜己要杀人一样的视线。  
　　他呼了口气，抿了抿嘴。然后他闭上了双眼，将这巨物含进了自己的口中。  
　　几乎是同时，分身猛地他的嘴里挺了一下，绿谷出久躲闪不及，一下子被迫吞到了最深，喉咙里顿时发出一声呜鸣。  
　　“唔——”  
　　男性身上最脆弱，也是最坚挺的部分就像是利剑一样刺进了他的喉头，绿谷出久感觉到自己口中的肉刃陡然又大了两圈，他的嘴唇稍稍向后移，将手指覆上根部，固定住它，然后嘴开始一上一下的吸含起来。  
　　与粗糙的包茎不同的是，粉嫩的冠部要光滑不少。绿谷出久闭上眼睛，伸出舌去挑弄它，爱抚它，他试着去回忆抚慰自己的时候脆弱的部位都在何处。  
　　舌尖顺着冠部的缝隙一下一下地刷了过去，他细致而认真地品尝着那根对于他的嘴来说不和尺寸的东西。  
　　耳边毫不意外地传来了爆豪胜己的吸气声，以及细微而淫靡的水声。淡淡的信息素围绕在他的身边，此时成为了最棒的催情剂。  
　　绿谷出久睁开眼睛，神色暗了暗。然后突然，他猛地一吸，挤出了自己口腔中的空气，仰起头让阴茎滑进自己的喉咙。  
　　“操——”  
　　爆豪胜己的吸气声陡然拔了高。绿谷出久心情很好地哼哼了一声，方才这动作太快，差点让他呼吸一窒，呕吐一般的哀鸣却被他吞了进去。  
　　柔软而滑润的舌向前舔舐着，他几乎不能换气。  
　　垂在他肩膀上的手猛然攥住他的头发，然而并没有拽疼他。爆豪胜己喘息着，手上的力气松了松，绿谷出久伸出他空着的那只手，覆上爆豪胜己的。  
　　挺动分身的动作逐渐加快了，主客换位，爆豪胜己掌握了主导权，湿热的小嘴宛如Omega身上第二个性器，绿谷出久的眼睛因嘴上承受的虐待而泛起泪光，他更加卖力地吞吐着爆豪胜己的昂扬，那里喷薄而出的雄性气息让他意识到自己一直以来是如何渴望着它。他将手伸向了自己的下体，他也马上要——  
　　爆豪胜己突然放开了抓着他头发的手，猛然将他往后一推。  
　　绿谷出久撞到了背后的靠垫上，他睁开眼睛，看见爆豪胜己猴急地伸出手，粗野地撸动了几下。  
　　“唔。”  
　　他急促地喘息了一声，停下了手上的动作。些微白灼从他骨节分明的手指之间溢了出来，昭示着Alpha刚刚射精了。  
　　热热的，还带着些腥气。  
　　“诶……小气……”  
　　绿谷出久不满地嘟起了嘴。  
　　然而招来的却是爆豪胜己的白眼。  
　　“死变态。”  
　　没等绿谷出久反驳，他就被按在了沙发上，腿被蛮横地抬了起来，然后没有任何预兆地，爆豪胜己的一根手指伸了进去。  
　　“啊！你——”  
　　他几乎尖叫了起来。  
　　天鹅绒一般的温热和紧致将Alpha的手指包围了起来，被开过苞的后穴立刻认出了喜欢的形状，绿谷出久暗骂着自己的不争气，最细微的颤抖从体内蔓延到了腿间，让他的大腿根无力地发着抖。  
　　两具身体亲密的叠交着，呼吸融合在一起。绿谷出久的眼神漂移着，仿佛不知道该看向哪里。最终，他揽住了爆豪胜己，把脸埋进他汗湿的头发中。  
　　“哼，还相信我。”  
　　伴随着第二根手指的深入，抽插的动作同步登场，两根手指撑开了他已经很柔软而湿润的后穴，搅拌一般地在里面放肆地开拓。  
　　“你真他妈以为老子是圣人是吗。”  
　　低沉的声音在耳边响起，灼热的气息喷洒在绿谷出久的耳垂上，惹得他整个人瘫软下去。  
　　绿谷出久却仿佛没有听见这话语里的嘲讽，他被这隔靴搔痒一般的扩张折磨的将近疯魔，全身上下每一个细胞仿佛都叫嚣着，渴望着更加丰满而充实，更加有血有肉的东西，哪怕那是入侵。  
　　“够，够了……”  
　　他抬起一条腿吊在爆豪胜己的腰上，示意着对方自己已经做好了准备。  
　　“快……快点啦！”  
　　“妈的……”  
　　Alpha的汗水顺着线条优美的颈部滑落下来，砸在了绿谷出久的脸上。  
　　“可先说好，这都是你这废物的错啊。”  
　　伴随着一声细微的“啵”，分身整根没入了绿谷出久体内，精准地捅到了那个让他疯狂的点。  
　　“啊嗯——”  
　　喘息的声音几乎是尖叫了，绿谷出久张开嘴，如同离了水的鱼儿，却没有发不出任何声音。  
　　他几乎能感受到自己的内壁是如何迎着这欢愉的节奏。他对上爆豪胜己那双炙热的眼睛，被那翻滚着的纯粹的火焰灼烫到了，他仿佛暴露在野兽视线里的猎物，别无他法，只得乖乖被人俘获。  
　　倒不如说这就是他所期待的。  
　　分身一环一环的被内壁吸含着，颤抖的后穴夹紧了爆豪胜己的硬挺，美味无比。汗水顺着他的脸颊和背滑落。他的呻吟很浅，呼吸却很深，每一下的抽送仿佛都要将他一部分内脏挤出身体。  
　　“太……太深了……”  
　　然后，坚挺缓缓向后抽离出来，括约肌依依不舍得亲吻着，挽留着它，渴求着再次被填满一般。阴茎被尽数抽出，后穴暴露在空气中，宛如小嘴一般张口迎接。  
　　下一秒，绿谷出久又一次的感受到了马力全开的突入。  
　　“哈啊……哈啊……小胜，好棒——”  
　　阴茎确实轰击着他脆弱的那点，狂喜的感觉颤抖过全身，后穴仿佛浸淫着岩浆，爱液灼伤了他的神经，让他放肆地呻吟，呐喊。这种感觉实在是太舒服了，被抽空，被填满，然后又被抽空。爆豪胜己的臀部撞击着他的，让他自己的脆弱随着暴戾的动作而颤抖着。  
　　“怎么样啊，你这色情笨蛋。”  
　　爆豪胜己的声音里带上了几分残忍，他完全放任自己沉溺在绿谷出久的温柔之中，抽送的动作已经近乎粗暴了。  
　　绿谷出久却想不出一句反驳的话，每一次的抽送都美妙到疼痛，他仿佛在高潮的浪涛上翻滚着，就在即将要冲上高峰之时，又被重重地摔下。  
　　“唔啊……我……我要去了……”  
　　“别他妈太得意啊……臭书呆！”  
　　抽送的动作比起之前要更加急切，绿谷出久的后背布满汗水，后穴被操的大张开来，爱液混杂着白浊，湿热的软肉随着坚挺的进进出出被带的翻来滚去。  
　　他颤抖的就像是即将没顶的火山。  
　　“啊——”  
　　绿谷出久惊叫着，迷失在了绵长的快感之中。  
　　几乎是同时，爆豪胜己的喉头也溢出一声低吼，在绿谷出久身上急刹车，双手撑在他的脑侧，满脸的情欲昭示着他也攀上了顶峰。  
　　绿谷出久的眼泪也在同一时刻冲出了眼眶。  
　　高潮之后仿佛全身的力量都被抽空，他蜷缩在爆豪胜己身上，一条腿还盘在人家的腰上，他尽可能地让自己和爆豪胜己贴得更近一些，一边小口小口地喘着气。  
　　好像一瞬间他拥有了一切，却又在同一时间一无所有。  
　　太满了，太近了。  
　　“别他妈一边哭一边高潮啊，你是被虐狂吗？”  
　　“对，对不起……”  
　　爆豪胜己嘴唇动了动，似乎还想再骂两句，却最终也没有出声。  
　　他情不自禁地屏住了呼吸，尽了最大的努力想要忍住自己的泪水，脸颊在高潮以及闭气的双重管辖之下充着血，看起来红扑扑的。  
　　Alpha不悦地啧了一声，伸出手给了他一个脑瓜崩。  
　　“好痛！你——”  
　　“丑死你算了。”  
　　爆豪胜己说完这句话，便扭过了头，不再看他。  
　　绿谷出久放下了腿，平躺在沙发上，小幅度的喘息着，剧烈的高潮让他感到有点眩晕。  
　　“我好累，我觉得我可能得躺一会……”  
　　他真的很累，甚至连一根手指都不想动。  
　　糟糕……  
　　“喂，废久你……”  
　　爆豪胜己好像还在他耳边说着什么，绿谷出久听得不是很真切了。他只感觉身体还是好热，脑子也好热，烧的他几乎无法思考。  
　　在失去意识之前他好像听到了爆豪胜己在喊他的名字，他想冲他笑笑说自己没事，可惜事与愿违，他挣扎着想坐起来，却因为全身无力而后仰瘫倒在靠垫上。  
　　“——”  
　　好热……  
　　好难受……  
　　绿谷出久栽倒在沙发上，失去了意识。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　再次醒过来的时候绿谷出久觉得自己的血条和mp都是从1开始恢复的。  
　　他缓缓抬起眼睛的时候，发现自己的视线里是一片白色，有什么东西盖在自己的脸上，是一张纸。他伸出手去拿，发现那张纸上还贴着胶带。因为黏得太久，扯下来的时候拽着了他额头上的皮肤，火辣辣的疼。  
　　“疼疼疼——”  
　　他立刻捂住嘴，屏息静听。家里已经没有了声音，想必爆豪胜己已经走了。绿谷出久这才叹了口气，坐了起来。  
　　额头已经不再发烫了，可能是发情期纵欲过度引起的发烧，这毕竟是他第一次用“和人做爱”的方式度过发情期。  
　　他本来在想，借着这次发情期来“试探”一下爆豪胜己到底对他持着的是什么样的态度。如果告白的话，就是要冒着关系又要将至冰点的风险，而让他感到很绝望的是，无论哪条时间线来看爆豪胜己接受自己告白的可能性都是零。  
　　绿谷出久不傻，他感情方面迟钝这没错，可他不会为了本来就几率渺茫的事去赌上自己后半生的幸（性）福生活。  
　　可是难道真的就这样眼睁睁地看着爆豪胜己吗？放着那他幻想了多年的肉体在他眼前空浪费资源？  
　　结果他思前想后，在本子上结合了各种各样的分析之后，想出了一个可谓是“绝妙”的点子。  
　　——诱惑爆豪胜己。  
　　首先，爆豪胜己如果对他有意思，那察觉到他这种很故意的性暗示，再加上Alpha的天性（虽然绿谷出久认为自己的幼驯染有百分之二百的自制力）说不定到时候做了，还会直接标记了自己。作为男人，绿谷出久有十足的自信，对于不喜欢的人那是压根硬不起来的。  
　　再者，假如爆豪胜己对他毫无好感，那么强塞上门的Omega他看都不会看一眼，一定会帮他去买抑制剂。在他们为数不少的吵架之中，爆豪胜己曾经就非常轻蔑地表示他和那些迟早会沦为别人所有物的Omega完全没差，那或许是他们吵的最激烈的一次了。  
　　绿谷出久心里的小算盘打得啪啪响，这样一来，既省下了告白可能会造成的尴尬，也能试探在爆豪胜己心中他到底是怎样一个存在。喜欢？还是不喜欢？根据他的行动就能直接判断了！  
　　岂料爆豪胜己选择了第三条路，操了他，没有标记他。  
　　“啊……真的是……太糗了。”  
　　所以为什么他一开始要想出这么馊的主意！  
　　身上的污秽好像都被清理干净了，衣服是换过的。突然间，他像是想到了什么一样拉开被子。  
　　……连裤子和内裤都换过了！  
　　绿谷出久两只手捂住通红的脸颊，心里五味陈杂。  
　　“我真是个大笨蛋啊……真的是……”  
　　结果他第二次受了人家这样的照顾了。  
　　他到底在干什么啊……喜欢人家，就应该去勇敢地表白，而不是像现在这样，把自己和对方推到一个进退两难的境地。  
　　他到底在期待什么呢？  
　　比起身体不适的感觉，心上那个洞空荡荡的，能惯进风一样沉甸甸地疼。  
　　绿谷出久将那张字条翻了过来。映入眼帘的便是爆豪胜己的狂草，简单明了地写着两个词。  
　　“傻逼，吃药。”  
　　然后可能是不信任他的智商，后面又加了一句。  
　　“床头。”  
　　哦。  
　　唉……  
　　他扭过头看向床边的桌子，那上面摆着一杯水，旁边放着一版抑制剂，少了两粒，在他晕过去的时候可能已经吃过了。还有一盒拆过封的退烧药，不知道是爆豪胜己从哪里翻出来的。  
　　“当我是什么啊，三岁小孩吗……”  
　　除此之外他也一时想不出该如何吐槽。  
　　绿谷出久郁闷地伸出手去够那杯水，当指腹贴上水杯的时候，他的脑子里突然闪过了一个疑问。  
　　一个Alpha，为什么会知道他常吃的药是什么牌子呢？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
作者有话要说：  
　　这章写的我好累（。真的好累（。  
　　果然前戏使人疯狂啊。  
　　  
　　


End file.
